


Rhyming is Fun

by TiredSoul



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/F, Rhyming is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSoul/pseuds/TiredSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait, there's a summary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhyming is Fun

It was just meant to be a normal day. Go to school, hide from an akuma, go home... But, instead, Alix had been captured. By an akuma.  
Joy.

And now, she was dangling off the Eiffel Tower because of said akuma, who, for some reason, had chosen her as the bait.

"You're an idiot, buddy! The heroes won't come for me!" Yes they would. "You're wasting your time!" 

"If I was 'wasting' my time, as you say, then why are the heroes coming this way?" Those idiots. Alix let out an ever suffering sigh and glared up at the akuma.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! It seems your heroes are here!" The akuma cackled, throwing rhyming words at said heroes, who dodged them with ease. "Oh my, oh my, oh my! What a simply magnificent guy!" He cried as Chat Noir dodged his attacks with ease.

"OKAY WE GET IT, YOU LIKE TO RHYME! SHUT UP!" Alix screamed up at the akuma, whose nose flared up.

"Oh dear, oh my, it's time for you to die." What? Alix's eyes widened as the akuma cut the rope that had been keeping her up, causing her to scream as she fell.

Ladybug jumped after her, quickly making it to her, and wrapped a hand around her waist, slinging her yo-yo into one of the tower parts and swinging to safety. She gently put Alix down on the ground, smiled, and swung her way back to the fight.

Holy hell. That was scary. Terrifying.

Awesome!!!

\------

It wasn't until after the akuma had been purified that Ladybug had even remembered the young pinkette. She made her way to the ground, and checked on the girl, who had been about to go.

"You okay, Alix?" The pinkette blinked in surprise, turning her head to the superhero who'd called out.

"A-ah, yeah. Thanks, Ladybug." Alix offered a small smile to the spotted hero, who smiled in relief, and made to reach over and pat the girl awkwardly.

Only, well.  
She tripped.  
And landed right on top of Alix.  
And their lips were touching.  
....And Chat just came down.  
And gaped.

Ladybug pulled away as quickly as she could, her cheeks aflame. She choked out an apology as she helped the pinkette, who was also blushing, up. Ladybug heard her miraculous beep, and she stuttered a goodbye, before throwing her yo-yo and swinging away.

\------

The next day, when Alix and Marinette were placed into pairs for a project, she, for the life of her, couldn't understand why she was blushing and being awkward.

...oh well.


End file.
